marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Defenders
The Defenders are a team of street-based superheroes who operate in New York City, specifically Hell's Kitchen. History To be added Members 'Daredevil' *'Name': Matt Murdock *'Activity': *'Description': Matthew 'Matt' Murdock was a lawyer in New York. Blinded by an accident in his youth, he gained enhanced senses that allowed him to 'see' the world in a radar/sonar-like sight. After losing his father, he was found and trained by Stick who helped him train and control his senses as well as teach him martial arts. When Stick left him to his own devise, Murdock eventually became a lawyer alongside his best friend, Foggy Nelson. When his senses showed him the rising criminal activity in New York and the suffering it caused to many innocent people, Murdock became a vigilante and spent every night fighting crimes. Eventually donning the name, Daredevil, he engaged in a one-man war against the crime lord Wilson Fisk and managed to defeat his criminal empire. His action eventually led to a conflict against the Hand, a powerful organization with sinister plans for New York. Fighting alongside his one time lover, Elektra, he succeeded in stopping the Hand's plans but lost Elektra in the fight. 'Jessica Jones' *'Name': Jessica Jones *'Activity': *'Description': A private investigator, Jessica Jones lost her family in her youth and was adopted by the Walkers. The accident had for unknown reason granted Jones superhuman abilities. She eventually spent a brief period working as a crime fighter, only to gain the attention of the malevolent Kilgrave. Brought under his mind control, she spent several torturous months under the man's control. She succeeded in freeing herself, but the experience broke Jones and gave her severe post-traumatic stress. Jones was forced to face her past when Kilgrave resurfaced. During this time, she encountered another superhuman, Luke Cage, who she was connected to through his deceased wife. She managed to defeat Kilgrave, but she failed to save Hope Shlottman from the man's crimes. 'Luke Cage' *'Name': Luke Cage *'Activity': *'Description': A former policeman turned bartender, Carl Lucas or better known as Luke Cage was a superhuman with an unbreakable skin and enhanced strength. After he went to prison for a crime that he did not commit, he was tormented by Albert Rackham in Seagate Prison. In prison, he befriended the therapist, Reva Connors. After he was forced by Albert to enter a fighting pit, Lucas retaliated by exposing the corruption in Seagate. Horribly beaten and injured for his action, he was put in an experimental tank by Reva and Noah Burstein in an attempt to save his life. The process succeeded. He used his newly gained powers to escape prison. Renaming himself Luke Cage, he married Conners and tried to settle for a quiet life. After losing his wife in an accident, Cage continued to live by himself. He met Jessica Jones and briefly became lovers before discovering she killed Conners under the control of Kilgrave. Cage eventually moved to Harlem and found work under his old friend, Pop. Cage was pulled into a conflict against Harlem's crime lord, Cottonmouth. Their conflict gained the attention of the ruthless weapon-dealer Diamondback also known as his former friend and half-brother Willis Stryker. Cage defeated Diamondback, but his true identity as Carl Lucas was exposed by Black Mariah to the public, forcing Cage to return back to Seagate Prison. 'Iron Fist' *'Name': Danny Rand *'Activity': *'Description': Daniel 'Danny' Rand was the billionaire heir to Rand Enterprise. While on a flight to China with his parents, the plane crashed into the Himalaya Mountains. Losing his parents, he was found by monks of K'un-Lun who took him in and trained him. Rand spent 15 years training as a fighter under Lei Kung and became close friends with his son, Davos. He eventually earned the mantle of Iron Fist and gained the power to summon his chi into his fist, which gives him enhanced strength and reflexes. Still haunted by the memories of his parents, looking for answers and finding his purpose as guardian unfulfilling, Rand left K'un-Lun when the passage opened. He returned to New York and reunited with the Meachums. After a difficult struggle to prove his identity, Rand succeeded and regained his wealth and his company. He became close friend with Colleen Wing. He was eventually dragged into a conflict by forces who wished to use his powers for their own purposes. Rand defeated Madame Gao and her drug syndicate, the Hand under Bakuto and the true culprit responsible for his parent's death, Harold Meachum. Wishing to make up for his actions, Rand traveled back to K'un-Lun with Wing by his side, only to find the Hand had attacked the passage and the gate to the Heavenly City closed and severed from the world. Relationships Allies *Claire Temple *Stick † *Misty Knight *Trish Walker *Foggy Nelson *Karen Page *Malcolm Ducasse *Colleen Wing Enemies *Hand **Alexandra Reid † **Elektra **Madame Gao **Bakuto † **Murakami **Sowande † Appearances *''The Defenders'' **''Season One'' ***''Worst Behavior'' ***''Royal Dragon'' ***''Take Shelter'' ***''Ashes, Ashes'' ***''Fish in the Jailhouse'' ***''The Defenders'' Trivia *In the comics, the original Defenders lineup consisted of Doctor Strange, Hulk, Namor the Sub-Mariner, and Silver Surfer. However, all the Marvel Cinematic Universe members have been members of the Defenders in the comics, with the exception of Jessica Jones. References External Links * * Category:Teams Category:Defenders